


221b - Swear black and blue

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [394]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Epic Friendship, Experiments, Humor, John is a Saint, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: Sherlock stepped into the living room and was greeted by the sight of two men sitting at the table, staring at him accusingly.221bs in this series usually are little stand-alone snippets from the epic love story of Sherlock and John! Just hop on in. :)





	221b - Swear black and blue

Sherlock stepped into the living room and was greeted by the sight of two men sitting at the table, staring at him accusingly. Both also had indigo blue lips. It was rather pretty, Sherlock thought.

“I take it you drank from my orange juice experiment? Interesting.”

“What the fuck, Sherlock? You know what, I don’t even want to know.”

“I kinda do.”

“Not helping, Greg. Sherlock, from now on, no more experiments in our kitchen!”

“Or what? You won’t love me anymore?”

“Very funny.No, if you don’t agree to stop, my mouth won’t come near anything below your belt anymore.”

“I feel very uncomfortable being here for this part of the discussion.”

“Do you think I am the only one who suffers when you refuse to fellate me?”

“I can tell you that so far the only one suffering is me hearing about it!”

“Still not helping.”

“Do you, John?”

“No, I don’t think that. But! I am usually the one who suffers from the result of your experiments. So you will stop. And you will say it. And Greg will be my witness.”

“Fine. No more experiments with our food. Happy?”

“Yes. More or less.”

“I’m not. I wish I could delete all this talk about you fellating each other.”

“Stop whining. At least you are not being blackmailed.”

**Author's Note:**

> In [“The Icing of the Cake”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547399) this dialogue happens:  
>  _“Sherlock, I thought we agreed that there were no experiments with food happening in this kitchen. It’s too dangerous. You remember what happened with the tainted orange juice?”_
> 
> _“No, we did not agree, you forced me to concede.”_  
> 
> Verity Burns said: “I want THIS.”  
> Here you are, darling. Only took me 5 years. ;)
> 
> .


End file.
